


The Royal Throne of Asgard

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Loki summons you to the throne room.





	The Royal Throne of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Uneasy Lies the Crown

 

You followed the guards through the hallways, your only concern getting to Loki as quickly as possible. It wasn’t often that Loki ordered you to the throne room and you did not want to keep him waiting. You didn’t know how much time you might have alone with the newly crowned King of Asgard.

The guards stopped outside the doors to the throne room, one of them pushing one of the heavy doors open and gesturing for you to enter. You nodded your thanks and slipped inside, the door closing behind you.

“Loki?” you called. “My king?”

“Come.” Loki’s voice drifted across the room. 

The tone of his voice left no room for argument, so you followed the sound of it, hurrying the length of the throne room and climbing the stairs, coming to a stop in front of Loki, seated on the throne.

“You sent for me, my King?” you murmured.

“I do love it when you call me that,” he smirked, crooking his finger, gesturing for you to join him.

You smiled, taking two steps forward, which brought you between his legs. He reached for you, his hands on your hips, dragging you even closer, his head resting on your stomach. You pushed a hand through his long, black hair, twisting the strands around your fingers.

“Are you alright, Loki?” you asked.

“Better now,” he replied. “I intend to finish what we started earlier.”

“Really, m’lord,” you smiled. “I just changed my dress.” Your hand drifted down the length of your bodice, ready to undo the buttons, but Loki reached up, grabbed your hand, and stopped you.

“Leave it on,” he ordered.

You nodded, as always, unable to disobey him. He tugged you forward until you were in his lap, your knees on either side of his thighs, your skirts pulled up to bare your legs. Loki took your hands on placed them on the arms of the throne, holding them in place.

“Keep your hands right there,” Loki said. “Do not move them until I tell you.”

“Whatever you desire, my King,” you whispered.

Loki’s hands settled on your waist, holding you in place as he leaned forward and caught your bottom lip between his teeth, biting it, then sucking it gently. He gently and slowly released each button on your bodice until your breasts were bared, cupping them with both hands, his thumbs circling the nipples. He kissed a line along your jaw to your ear, nipping at the lobe.

“You will be very quiet, Y/N,” he murmured. “You are not to make a sound. Do you understand me?”

You nodded, not wanting to speak for fear that Loki would stop, that the hand now slipping beneath your skirt and between your legs would stop, or the sinful lips kissing a hot, wet trail down your neck and across your shoulders would stop. You sighed when his fingers drifted over your bare skin, teasing you, discovering your nakedness. 

“I’m pleased that you’re ready for me, my love,” Loki growled. “Always anticipating what I want from you.” His finger slid between the lips of your pussy and you felt him smile against your neck. “I can feel how much you want me.” A second finger joined the first, slowly caressing you, his thumb brushing against your clit, making it pulse with need as he continued teasing you.

You whimpered, the sound loud in the cavernous room. Loki stopped, his hand still between your legs, not moving, but oh God, it was there and you knew that if he wanted to, he could make you come in only a matter of seconds with just those two fingers and his thumb. You glanced at him, his eyes dark and hooded. His hand slid up your back and into your hair, holding your head in place, forcing you to look at him.

“I told you to be quiet,” he whispered, smirking. “Didn’t I?”

“Y-yes,” you gasped. His fingers were barely touching you, just the tips, but that didn’t matter because heat was exploding through you and you wanted to move, wanted to grind yourself against his hand until those long fingers of his were buried deep inside of you, fucking you.

And Loki knew, you didn’t know how he knew, but he did, because the grin on his face grew wider as he looked at you. “Do it,” he demanded.

You didn’t have to be told twice. Your hips shot forward, seeking the friction you so desperately desired. Loki’s hand, his fingers, so long and graceful, easily cupped you, the palm of his hand pressed to your clit, his fingers thrusting deep, grazing your sweet spot. You were gasping, holding back the moans of pleasure as you rutted against him, writhing in his lap, your knuckles white as you gripped the arms of the throne.

Loki was sucking and biting at your neck, marking you, deep purple bruises you wouldn’t be able to hide, not that you would want to hide them. You were gnawing on your lower lip, holding back your screams of pleasure, your body wound so tight you could barely breathe. Loki pressed his mouth to your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

“Let me hear you, my love,” he rasped, his fingers twisting in a come hither motion, a low chuckle emanating from him as you came undone. He watched you orgasm, your walls clenching around his fingers as you came, screaming his name.

Loki opened his pants and pulled his hard length free, stroking himself roughly as he fucked you with his fingers, the head of his cock rubbing against your inner thighs, smearing you with pre-come. He pulled his fingers free, his hands sliding under you, lifting you and lowering you onto his throbbing shaft. He buried himself inside of you, his hard shaft filling you completely. 

“Hold on, love,” he growled.

You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck, while Loki’s hands settled on your hips, yanking you forward, thrusting into you at the same time. You dug your fingers into his shoulders, holding on tight as he pulled your hips down to meet his, pumping wildly into you. You rode him hard as he urged you on, enticing you to move faster, to ride him harder, to  _ fuck _  him harder.

Loki buried his face between your breasts, biting, licking, and sucking every part of your skin he could reach. His hands were tight on your ass, adding more bruises to those you already had, his cock so deep inside of you that his pelvic bone was pressing against your clit. It didn’t take long before you were coming unglued for a second time, falling rapidly over the edge, the orgasm pulsating through you, the slick of your juices covering Loki as you came.

You were exhausted, ready to collapse, but Loki was insatiable, slamming into you repeatedly, his feet braced against the floor as his hips snapped up to meet yours, obscene moans falling from his lips. You could feel another orgasm coming, right on the heels of the first, a high keening noise escaping you as you were fucked into oblivion.

Loki’s hips jerked several times and then he was coming, his body tensing, a shudder running through him. He slowly loosened the tight grip he had on your hips, pulling you down so he could kiss you, his fingers tangled in your hair.

You fell into Loki’s arms, your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your back, his touch soft and gentle, his lips kissing a line along your jaw. You could have fallen asleep right there in his arms, but unfortunately, after a few minutes, Loki was putting you on your feet, straightening your skirts, and fastening your buttons on your bodice.

“I’m sorry, my love, but as you know -”

“- duty calls,” you finished. “A king’s work is never done.”

“You are correct,” Loki chuckled. He kissed your forehead. “I will see later. I promise.”

You rose up on your toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, my king,” you murmured before turning and hurrying back down the stairs. You pulled the heavy door open and slipped into the hall, the guards still there, waiting. The thought that they might have heard you and Loki made you blush, but neither of them said a word, though they exchanged a knowing glance as they escorted you back to your chambers.


End file.
